


7 on WhatsApp

by Chiesa_1507



Series: JUMP's WhatsApp Group [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiesa_1507/pseuds/Chiesa_1507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamada Ryosuke has created a WhatsApp group in response to what Yabu Kota has done. Unlike Yabu, Yamada's motive behind creating the group was simply to badmouth about BEST and to find out who is the most sadistic of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 on WhatsApp

Yamada Ryosuke has created the group.  
Chinen Yuri has joined  
Okamoto Keito has joined  
Nakajima Yuto has joined  
Morimoto Ryutaro has joined

Yamada: Don't you guys think that BEST is a little mean to us recently ?  
Morimoto: It wasn't just recently though.  
Nakajima: Yea ! BEST is really mean ! Especially Inoo-chan !  
Chinen: No comments as long as I have Ryosuke~  
Okamoto: I feel that way too... But Yabu-kun is a good leader !  
Yamada: No way ! All of them are sadist ! Especially Yabu-chan !  
Nakajima: No ! Inoo-chan is the sadistic of all !  
Chinen: All of you are wrong.  
Okamoto: Chi-chan, I have yet to make my guess though...  
Chinen: Then please place your bet first~  
Yamada: We aren't betting !  
Nakajima: We're debating !  
Morimoto: And I'm gaming.  
Okamoto: Takaki-kun is the most sadistic of all... Followed by Hikaru-kun.  
Chinen: Unexpected !  
Yamada: Yea !  
Nakajima: Unexpected ! Unexpected ! Unexpected !  
Morimoto: Yuto, you don't have to repeat thrice. Furthermore, copying from Chinen ?  
Chinen: But why Yuya ?  
Okamoto: He was teasing me ! I wasn't mocking Yabu-kun !  
Yamada: Ah... That time...  
Nakajima: When ?  
Chinen: Oh ! When Yabu-chan created the WhatsApp group yesterday !  
Nakajima: Ah ! Inoo-chan is the most sadistic one !  
Yamada: Actually what happened after I left the group ?  
Morimoto: I'm slightly curious as well.  
Chinen: Me too !  
Okamoto: I want to know as well.  
Nakajima: Our phone was switched.  
Yamada: That's right, I saw you chasing after Inoo-chan.  
Nakajima: He is mean !  
Okamoto: Actually... Thinking about it he might be the most sadistic one.  
Chinen: I heard from Yuya and Dai-chan that he is the unexpected seme !  
Morimoto: What ?! Our two leaders are uke ?!  
Nakajima: That's unexpected !  
Okamoto: Is it really that unexpected ?  
Nakajima: I thought that Keito will be the first to freak out.  
Okamoto: That's because I'm not Keito.  
Chinen: It is Inoo-chan.  
Yamada: How ?!  
Okamoto: Keito is the easiest to bully,  
Yamada: Ah... You're really the most sadistic of all.  
Okamoto: Not really. I'm not the seme as well. I'm the uke and I'm masochistic. I love it when Hika stuff all those toys in me while Kota mouth fuck me.  
Chinen: That's... Rough.  
Nakajima: We don't need such details ! Ryu-chan is still underage !  
Morimoto: Who cares. It is pretty interesting. Inoo-chan, please tell us more about your sex life.  
Okamoto: You can ask Yuto directly. I'm sure his sex life is even better with Yamada and Chinen as his uke.  
Nakajima: That isn't true !  
Yamada: Yup !  
Chinen: Inoo-chan, you're really mean.  
Nakajima: Yup ! You're born a sadist !  
Okamoto: Masochist !  
Nakajima: Sadist ! You're always bullying us !  
Okamoto: No way ! I love being bullied !  
Yamada: Chinen, let's leave.  
Chinen: I'm thinking the same.

Yamada has left the group.  
Chinen has left the group.  
Morimoto has left the group.

Nakajima: What ?! Even Ryu-chan as well ?!  
Okamoto: I'm leaving then. This is no fun.

Okamoto left the group.  
Nakajima deleted the group.

************

"This sucks... Inoo-chan might be the most sadistic of all... Even when compared to our seniors..." Nakajima mumbled and sighed, thinking of how he will need to face Inoo tomorrow.  



End file.
